19/03/17
Vendas do dia 12 de Março a 19 de Março. Digital Songs US * 1. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 707.887 *5 weeks at No.1* * 2. Aiden - Learn to Love 635.963 * 3. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 585.436 * 4. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 554.191 * 5. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 551.949 * 6. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 535.230 * 7. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You 468.384 NEW * 8. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 381.888 NEW * 9. Sound Inc - Say It 308.138 * 10. Flower - Björn Loves You 304.887 * 11. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 253.750 * 12. Lily Watson - Aftermath 201.467 * 13. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat. Smack Forts) 185.929 * 14. Britanny - Crush On You (feat. Valentine) 163.457 * 15. Britanny - Do Betta 129.541 * 16. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 127.337 * 17. Flower - Rolling Stones 121.954 NEW * 18. Flower - Dead in the Water 106.710 NEW * 19. Sasha - Over (feat. Young Boss) 93.654 * 20. Flower - Adam's Apple 91.466 NEW * 21. Romeo - Bad (feat. Aiden) 79.386 * 22. Flower - Nevermind 76.221 NEW * 23. Flower - ツンデレ tsundere 70.124 NEW * 24. Flower - Casablanca 60.977 NEW * 25. Sona - My Oh My (feat. Lay Park) 60.211 * 26. Smack Forts - Vanguard 53.150 * 27. Flower - Unfashionable 51.830 NEW * 28. Flower - Utopian Guernica 45.733 NEW * 29. Fraternity - Right Now 44.572 * 30. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 43.315 * 31. Flower - Bullshit (feat. Jane Lenore) 39.635 NEW * 32. Flower - Amistad 30.488 NEW * 33. Sandy Petterson - Broken 22.567 * 34. Maxine - Feel Your Body 17.632 * 35. Jade Delacourt - Our Last Song 17.574 * 36. Sona - It's Not Me, It's You 12.866 * 37. Chet Hörller - Crescent Moon Smiles 12.744 * 38. Sasha - The Game 11.535 * 39. Flower - Razzle Dazed 7.143 * 40. Young Boss - Happiness 6.599 * 41. Mina Amuro - Hollow Sky (feat. eZed) 5.965 Digital Songs UK * 1. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 346.940 *3 weeks at #1* * 2. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 327.383 * 3. Aiden - Learn To Love 248.026 * 4. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 234.269 * 5. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 214.758 * 6. Triplo X Romeo - Walls 205.078 * 7. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You (from Smurfs: The Lost Village) 182.670 (new) * 8. Fêr Mandy - Give Me Love 148.936 (new) * 9. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (ft. Smack Forts) 140.238 * 10. Lily Watson - Aftermath 132.525 * 11. Sound Inc - Say It 120.173 * 12. Flower - Björn Loves You 104.236 * 13. Cristy Wonder - Suit And Tie 98.962 * 14. Britanny - Crush On You (ft. Valentine) 68.122 * 15. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 49.662 * 16. Britanny - Do Betta 46.890 * 17. Fraternity - Right Now 34.964 * 18. Romeo - Bad (ft. Aiden) 30.961 * 19. Sasha - Over (ft. Young Boss) 25.365 * 20. Sona - My Oh My (ft. Lay Park) 23.482 * 21. Smack Forts - Vanguard 20.728 * 22. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 16.893 * 23. Chet Horller - Crescent Moon Smiles 9.996 * 24. Sandy Petterson - Broken 8.801 * 25. Jade Delacourt - Our Last Song 6.854 * 26. Maxine - Feel Your Body 6.708 * 27. Sona - It's Not Me, It's You 5.018 * 28. Sasha - The Game 4.421 Oricon Singles Chart * 1. Jeremy Kae - Clouds 432.877 *7 wks on #1* * 2. Aiden - Learn To Love 427.030 * 3. Triplo x Romeo - Walls 280.168 * 4. Anne Hogan - Dancin' 234.052 * 5. Mina Amuro - I Believe In You 207.962 (NEW) * 6. Cashmere Cougar & KENNA - Too Good 204.221 * 7. Lily Watson - Deja Vu 194.314 * 8. Fer Mandy - Give Me Love 141.299 (NEW) * 9. Sound Inc - Say It 114.011 * 10. Jeremy Kae - I'm All About You 103.183 * 11. Flower - Bjorn Loves You 98.891 * 12. Cristy Wonder - Suit and Tie 93.888 * 13. Lily Watson - Aftermath 64.435 * 14. Romeo - Bad (feat Aiden) 64.328 * 15. Caleb Michaelson - Handsome Boys (feat Smack Forts) 63.667 * 16. Britanny - Crush On You 52.143 * 17. Sona - My Oh My (feat Lay Park) 48.790 * 18. Britanny - Do Betta 47.822 * 19. Sasha - Over (feat Young Boss) 34.652 * 20. Smack Forts - Vanguard 19.666 * 21. Fraternity - Right Now 16.491 * 22. Kenna Lockel - Thorns (from "Beauty And The Beast") 16.027 * 23. Sona - It's Not Me, It's You 8.728 * 24. Sandy Petterson - Broken 8.350 * 25. Jade Delacourt - Our Last Song 6503